


The name of addiction

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Light BDSM, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sentimental, Sex, Sexy smut, Shameless Smut, Top!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: Hannibal has an addiction.





	The name of addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut, because I'm sucker for bottom!Hannibal. :)

Hannibal was just about to fall apart under Will's thrusts.

He grabbed the far edge of the steel-covered kitchen counter to steady himself against his lover's ponderous movements. His fingertips became white and the tendons in his his wrists strained under the knot of the leather belt. With every breath he took the vapor of his pants blurred his reflection looked back at him from the shining surface of the counter: he saw a totally shattered, sweaty, disheveled middle-aged man out of control. His lips were swollen from greedy kisses and his eyes were shining with the satisfying feeling of being possessed.

His own, loud and obscene groans were echoing in his ears and suppressed the sound of Will's shameless groans. In the next moment Will's fingers unexpectedly closed around his erection, and Hannibal's whole body thrilled with the firm touch.

"I beg you..." he moaned aloud, but didn’t get any answer. 

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, hoping that this practice might help to regain some of his calmness. But the air of his kitchen by now was full of with the heavy and luscious scent of their sexual act, so the long-drawn breathing which usually worked for him, this time only took him even closer to his pleasure.

"Please, Will!" he moaned again, impatiently and painfully, because he only could have orgasmed if Will had given him permission for it.

Will's other hand gripped his os ilium even more tightly, but Hannibal did not mind the bruising of his muscles under Will's fingertips. He loved those blue and purple spots and bited wounds which Will left on his body, or those initially bright red, then slowly fading marks of belts, ropes or cuffs on his skin.

If anyone from his old acquaintances had seen Dr. Hannibal Lecter in this situation, they probably would not have believed their eyes. Dr. Hannibal Lecter who was the definition of perfection on two legs and the embodiment of elegance, the man who radited dominance and strength in every single moment, voluntarily took on the submissive role in his relationship with Will Graham. He did not protest when Will asked him to undress, he did not fight when he tied his wrists together with his own belt, and nobody forced him to lie face down on the cold counter in his own kitchen. He happily handed himself to the insatible desires of his younger lover.

And, if he wanted to be honest, maybe he had not really had a choice of whether to undertake the submissive role or not...

For the first time when Will embraced him - at the end of their third week after killing the Dragon together, on a lazy, quiet Sunday, he removed the table, leaving Will in the little dining room with his glass of wine and began to wash up, but in less than a minute two arms gently wrapped around his waist and a warm body leaned to his back - he immediately fell into million and one pieces. 

He had no any idea what would happen if he turns around in Will's embrace. He had lived his whole life controlled, he had planned and calculated every minute of it. Perhaps even the last breaths of his victims left their bodies as he had anticipated, and this unexpected situation with Will made him totally uncertain. 

He put the plate down, closed the tap, wiped his hand, took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Will looked up at him with shining eyes. Hannibal could feel the sweet, meaty smell of their dinner and the fruity flavor of the red wine on him, and the boy was more irresistible than ever.

"Will..." Hannibal sighed, slightly louder than a whisper.

Without telling anything, Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, pressed his lips to his skin above the collar of his shirt and kissed his neck gently.

Hannibal stood motionless for a long minute, he didn't dare even to take a breath. He had looked over his own ruins, then he collected all his remained strength, lifted his arms and hugged the other. As tight as he could, like he would never want to let him go again. Will accepted him, and that feeling set him free and pushed him into the deepest, most torturous addiction at the very same time.

Since that lazy Sunday, Will had been the air he breathed, the food he ate, the water he drank and the finest drug he had ever tried. His everything belonged to his boy, and he could not exist without him.

He closed his eyes because the whole world had gone. Only Will existed, nobody and nothing else.

"Come for me, Hannibal... Give it to me..." He heard Will's permission from somewhere far behind his back, and the voice angelic softness was perfectly contrast to the roughness of his movements.

Hannibal did what Will had asked from him. With an inarticulate, scratchy groan he let the orgasm overwhelm his body and burn his mind out. His semen bursted out of his body into Will's fist.

Will concentrated on the pulsating muscles around his cock, he deeply penetrated Hannibal's body for a last time and with his lover's name on his lips he came so hard his knees started to tremble. He covered Hannibal's back with his body and placed soft kisses on the salty, cooling skin of his nape, right under his hair's line.

Few minutes later with both of his hands he leaned on the counter by Hannibal's shoulders and gently pulled away from him. Hannibal opened his eyes and smiled at the obscene smear of semen on his kitchen counter, then carefully, sparing his cramped muscles, stood up and turned to face Will, who immediately reached for his wrists and untied the tight knot.

"Are you alright?" he asked him, and began to massage the reddened skin.

"If you're with me, I'm always fine, Will..." Hannibal answered, then raised his arms so he could kiss Will's caressing hands.

"I love you. Do you know it, don't you?" he asked him. "I love to see you as no one else can see you. I love how you throw away your always perfect and well-groomed mask when you are with me, and let me love the part of yours that no one ever loved before..."

"I love you too, William, "Hannibal replied simply, and fondly ran his fingers over the scar on his boy's face. "Come on, I need a shower," he said before he could have said any sentimental nonsense about his feelings, and started toward the bathroom, holding Will's hand in his. Twenty minutes later they lay in their bed under a warm blanket, Will rested his head on Hannibal's board chest. Hannibal hugged him and kissed that almost barely visible thin scar on his forehead he had left on him three and a half years ago. 

"Sleep well, my dear Will," Hannibal said softly and turned the reading lamp on the bedside table off. "Good night, Hannibal," Will answered with a sigh, and he did not know that the man beside him every single night guarded his dreams awake...

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not betaed, English is not my native language, so excuse my mistakes. Comments are welcomed. :) And thank you for spending your time here. :)


End file.
